It won't mean anything to you
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Niou's a masochist and Yagyuu's a sadist. But Yagyuu refuses to sleep with Niou. "Because it won't mean anything to you" he says. So, Niou goes to Fuji for a quick fix. Now, /that/ ticks Yagyuu off. Rated M for TWO mature scenes. -.-;


**I had to sudden urge to write bondage/smut for Niou and Yagyuu. So I did. :D S&M with a bit of Masochism and Sadism~...Which is like, the same thing. This also has Niou/Fuji in it, but it's purely sexual.**

* * *

"You're what?" Yagyuu asked, in clear shock.

"A masochist." Niou said slowly. "I'm a masochist. You know, a masochist. The guys that get turned on by pain."

"You're a... masochist?" Yagyuu frowned a little.

"Yes. Isn't that what I just said?" Niou rolled his eyes.

Yagyuu just blinked at him. Then, within seconds, he had his best friend pinned against the wall.

"Guess what, Niou-kun." Yagyuu said, as if he weren't pinning his doubles partner down.

Niou didn't seem to mind though as he answered, "Hm?"

"I'm a sadist." Yagyuu whispered.

"Now ain't that interesting." Niou said with a smirk.

"What do you want, Niou?" Yagyuu asked lowly, pushing him into the locker rooms. It was after practice. There was no need to worry about getting interrupted. Yagyuu pinned his best friend against the lockers now, not letting loose on the Trickster's wrist. Niou was probably going to bruise. Not that he minded. It just turned him on even more.

"Tell me what you want." Yagyuu said quietly.

"Mm, Hiroshi, I want you to kiss me. Hard. Fast. Recklessly and mercilessly. Make me forget everything but you." Niou whispered.

"What _else_ do you want?" Yagyuu hissed.

"I want you to fuck me, Hiroshi. Fuck me like you mean it. Until I bleed. Until I can't walk. Mark me as yours. Make me feel the pain." Niou barely whispered the words that Yagyuu really wanted to hear.

_Fuck me._

Those two words ran through Yagyuu's head a few times before he made a decision.

"No." He released Niou and took a step back.

Niou looked at him in disbelief. "The hell?"

"No," Yagyuu repeated. "You just want a quick fix. This won't mean anything to you. You'll carry on as if nothing happened."

Niou blinked at him, then scoffed and shook his head. "Fine." He snapped, pushing past his doubles partner. "You know, Fuji Syusuke from Seigaku is a sadist. I can easily get a quick fix from him. Or some prostitute."

Yagyuu wasn't going to lie. That pissed him off. Fuji Syusuke? That kid was more then a sadist. He was the fucking devil. And sleeping with some prostitute would, more then likely, either get Niou arrested, or some sort of STD.

Niou paused in the doorway. "You know, Yeahgyuu~" The trickster stretched and distorted his best friend's name. "Mukahi Gakuto from Hyotei... I hear he's a masochist. Maybe you should meet up with him." And with that, Niou Masaharu was out the door and half way across the grounds before Yagyuu registered what he had said.

--

"Fuji-kun?"

Fuji stopped when he heard his name. Practice had just ended and he was leaving the school grounds. He turned and looked curiously at the familiar face.

"Niou Masaharu? From Rikkaidai?" Fuji's voice was soft and breezy.

"Yeah. I didn't know Seigaku's practice ran later then ours." Niou pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against.

"Buchou is training us extra hard." Fuji explained, a light smile flitting across his face.

"So I hear you're a sadist." Niou said this bluntly.

Fuji's eyes snapped open. He glanced around quickly. They were alone. Thank God. "Where'd you get this information?"

"I have connections." Niou said, brushing it off. "Am I correct?"

"...Yes." Fuji said after a moment. "I'm a sadist."

"I take it the rest of your team doesn't know." Niou said, smirking.

"I don't plan on them ever knowing." Fuji replied with a shrug. "Why're you asking."

"You see," Niou explained, "I, myself, am a masochist. I'm just looking for a quick fix."

"So you came to me." This wasn't a question. It was more of a statement.

"Well, it was either you, or a prostitute." Niou shrugged. "I wasn't really in the mood for any STDs."

"Understandable." Fuji said simply. His eyes were a stunning blue, Niou noticed, now that they were open. "A love hotel, then? I'm sure my sister wouldn't appreciate us doing this at my house."

"My sister and brother are home, so my house is a no-go. Love hotel it is." Niou smirked and started down the street, Fuji falling into step beside him.

"I didn't really take you to be gay." Fuji mused.

"I like to pretend I'm not." Niou replied with a shrug. "I was fairly positive you were gay."

Fuji chuckled quietly. "Most of us are, actually."

"What're you talking about?" Niou glanced over at him.

"Oishi and Eiji are together... I'm gay. Kaidoh is at least a little gay. Then from Hyotei we have... Shishido and Choutarou in a relationship. Mukahi and Oshitari in a relationship. Hm... I'm pretty sure Jirou Akutagawa is gay. Then we have to obvious ones on Shitenhoji. Surprisingly, all of HigaChuu is straight." Fuji looked up at Niou.

"You're observant." Niou said, smirking. "Nice."

Fuji shrug. "I, too, have connections."

Soon enough, they were at the love hotel. They bought a nice room. One of the best rooms. They had the money.

"I actually took you to be the dominate one in a relationship." Fuji said as he pulled off his jacket.

"I figured you'd be the submissive one. So it's fair." Niou replied, falling back on the bed.

Fuji, within seconds, was straddling his lap.

"Are you ready?" Fuji whispered, a sadistic gleam entering his eye that he normally had to hide.

"Aren't I always?" Niou replied.

Their lips locked in a fiery kiss. They're tongues battled endlessly, with Fuji winning in the end. Fuji placed nipping kisses down Niou's neck, at the same time, unbuttoning the Trickster's shirt.

Fuji bit Niou's neck, sharp and hard, drawing blood and leaving a mark.

Fuji left multiple marks on Niou's neck. Each one caused Niou to have to hold back a moan.

"Your skin is unmarked." Fuji noted, looking down at Niou's chest. "And your a masochist?"

"I guess you could say I'm just getting into the hardcore stuff." Niou said, a little breathlessly.

"Would I be your first then?" Fuji wondered aloud.

"My first person to have sex with? Of course not. The first sadist to have sex with? Yes." Niou looked up at Fuji, who had pulled a razorblade out of his pants pocket.

Niou barely had time to wonder why in the world Fuji carried a _razor_ around with him when the sadist pressed the cold blade against his stomach gently.

"Are you sure, Niou-kun?" Fuji asked. Though, it looked as if he had no intention of letting Niou go, even if he did say no.

"Of course." Niou replied, rolling his eyes.

"Alright. As long as your sure..." Fuji cut a shallow slice into Niou's stomach. It wasn't enough to seriously hurt him, though. Not enough to kill him. Just enough to turn him on and make him bleed.

"Nn..." Niou moaned lowly.

"You like that, do you?" Fuji smirked.

Fuji marked Niou with the blade several more times. Each cut would leave a scar. By the time Fuji decided he was finished marking the Trickster, they were both completely naked.

"You like it rough, right?" Fuji hummed lightly. Niou had just gotten finished giving him a blow job. But they were far from done.

"Would I be a masochist if I didn't?" Niou asked, breathing a bit heavily.

"I guess not." Fuji replied. He grabbed Niou's tie from the floor and used to tie the Trickster's hands behind his back. Fuji then took a blind fold he kept in his bag -for certain reasons- and used it to blindfold Niou.

It was only seconds later that Fuji plunged into Niou, saliva working as their only lubricant. No stretching at all.

"Ah, fuck!" Niou shouted, throwing his head back.

Fuji grabbed Niou by the hair, which had fallen out of it's pony-tail some time ago, and yanked him upwards so he was standing on his knees.

"Beg for it." Fuji hissed in his ear.

"Ah... Fuck me." Niou whispered. This had to be the best sex ever.

"Beg _more._" Fuji demanded.

"Fuck me. Fuck me until I bleed. Screw me so hard, I can't walk. Make me forget my name. Fuck me until I'm practically mewing out your name." Niou's breath was ragged as he spoke.

"That's better." Fuji whispered. He wrapped one arm around Niou to keep him in place, but still had a vice-like grip on the boy's white hair. He pulled back, and rammed into him hard.

"Ah!" Niou cried out again.

"Whore." Fuji hissed, pulling back and ramming into him again. This time, he hit Niou's prostate.

"Holy fuck!" Niou yelled, seizing up slightly. "Oh, God..."

Fuji made quick work of untying Niou's hands and dropping him to the bed. Now, Niou was on his hands and knees, head hung forward, breathing heavily.

Fuji took Niou by the hips, pulled back, and rammed forward again, hitting his prostate.

"Ah! Shit! Nn..."

Fuji rammed him brutally. Over and over again. Niou did end up bleeding.

"Nn! Ah... Mm... Chh! Oh, God! Mm... Fuji, fuck! Harder!"

"Harder? Beg for it."

"Fuck me harder, God dammit, please!"

"Beg more..."

"Harder, dammit, harder! Surely, you can do better then this! I don't want to be able to walk in the morning! Fuck. Me. Harder!"

Fuji, in a slight flash of irritation, rammed into Niou much, much harder, actually rattling the bed and bedside tables.

"Ah! Jesus fucking Christ!" Niou threw his head back.

Swiftly, Fuji flipped Niou over and wrapped one arm around him, yanking him up. His other hand went to Niou's hair and yanked his head back. He pulled out, then rammed back in. At the same time, he bit sharply into Niou's neck, leaving the deepest bite mark yet.

Those combined was enough to drive Niou over the edge.

"Oh, fuck!" Niou's body seized up as he came. He let out pathetic little mews of pleasure throughout his orgasm. Fuji came just after he rammed into him again. He, unlike Niou, shuddered down from his orgasm in silence. He'd much rather hear the mews that Niou was making.

They collapsed in a heat of limbs, breathing ragged and labored.

"What do ya think they maids will think about the blood splattered sheets?" Niou mused aloud.

"Who knows." Fuji replied, standing up and stretching. "Did you get what you asked for?"

"Well, I sure as hell won't be able to walk tomorrow." Niou replied quietly. His cell phone rang in his pants pocket beside his bed. He reached down, wincing, and pulled it out.

"Hello?" He said after flipping it open.

"Niou Masaharu, where the hell are you?" Ah. His mother.

"With my boyfriend." Niou said lazily. Fuji raised an eyebrow at him, but Niou just waved it off.

There was a pause and then, "You mean a boy who's a friend, sweetheart?"

"No, I mean the boy who had his dick up my ass for the past hour and a half and made me _scream_ his name when I came."

"W-what?!"

"Like I said, Mother. He was fucking me for the past hour and a half. I probably won't be able to walk tomorrow. Exactly what I wanted. And ignore all the marks on me. They're just love bites."

"Masaharu, you have to be kidding me!"

"Nope. My sadist of a boyfriend actually made me bleed. Best sex ever. I'll probably take it up the ass from him tomorrow, too. Don't expect me home." He flipped the phone shut and sighed.

Fuji chuckled quietly. "Nice... Why'd you come to me for a quick fix anyway?"

"Because Yagyuu wouldn't do it." Niou said, standing up and holding in whimpers of pain as he got dressed. He'd take a shower when he got home.

"Your double partner? Is he a sadist?" Fuji asked curiously, shrugging on his jacket.

"Yeah. He is. He wouldn't sleep with me though. Something about how it wouldn't mean anything to me." Niou tried to move as little as possible. God, it hurt.

"He cares for you, then." Fuji said, grabbing his bag.

"What're you talking about?" Niou asked, slowly pulling on his jacket.

"He obviously didn't want to ruin what you guys have. It takes a while to build up a friendship as strong as yours. If you guys sleep together, he wants it to mean something to you, right? That's because it would mean something to him." Fuji simply shook his head.

Niou shrugged, grabbed his stuff, and followed Fuji stiffly out of the hotel room.

-

The next day, Niou was hardly able to move. But it was all worth it. The day went by normally. He and Yagyuu, actually, didn't see each other that day. They were both very busy until tennis practice. Niou knew he wouldn't be able to play. Not in his condition. But he'd try. Or else Yukimura would kick his ass.

Everyone was changing, talking amongst themselves while they had the chance. Niou pulled off his shirt, forgetting momentarily about the cuts that covered his body. Nobody seemed to notice. Or if they did, they didn't say anything.

Everyone was out of the locker room before Niou. He had to go slow. Because it hurt to move. Yagyuu, also, lagged behind. As soon as Niou was changed, Yagyuu had him pinned against the lockers with one hand. The sudden jolt sent a wave of pain shooting through him. Niou gritted his teeth to keep from howling aloud.

"You actually slept with him?" Yagyuu snapped. He was clearly pissed.

"What?" Niou was a bit confused.

"Fuji Syusuke! You slept with him?!"

"No! What're you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, Masaharu." Yagyuu hissed, yanking Niou's shirt off and causing him to yelp. "There are cuts all over your body. The rest of the team didn't see it, but _I_ did. That kid's more then a sadist. He's fucking Satan's spawn."

"What the hell do you care?" Niou asked angrily. "You wouldn't let me sleep with you!"

"That's because I care about you." Yagyuu snapped. "If we slept together, it wouldn't of meant _anything_ to you."

"So what? What does it matter?" Niou asked, glaring slightly.

"Because it would've meant something to me." Yagyuu whispered.

Niou's face softened. "What... I dunno... I..."

"You're so clueless, Masaharu. Can't you see? I love you."

Niou felt lost. He wasn't sure how to respond. Yagyuu was the most important thing to him in the world.

"I take it you didn't sleep with Mukahi Gakuto, then." Niou whispered.

"Of course not." Yagyuu shook his head. "But why'd you sleep with Fuji?"

"I... I..." Niou snapped. He broke down under pressure. Even great Tricksters aren't perfect. "You know about my home situation. My mother hates me. My father's out of the picture. My siblings say I don't exist. I feel... Alone. All the time. I need to feel loved. And when I'm sleeping with someone... When they're saying my name in ecstasy, and they ask for more, it makes me feel wanted. That's why I sleep around. _That's _why I slept with Fuji last night. Because I needed to feel loved. When... You said you wouldn't sleep with me, I felt alone. Empty. Unloved and unwanted."

"Niou," Yagyuu stopped pinning Niou against the lockers and moved his hand back to sweep some of the Trickster's hair out of his eyes. His face softened from it's earlier glare. "You don't have to feel that way. You're the most important thing in my life. You mean the world to me. I _love_ you. For who you are. I don't want to change you like your family does. I'll take you with the good and the bad. _I_ want you."

Niou looked at Yagyuu for a minute, not sure if he should believe him. The last time he opened his heart to someone... It got shattered.

It was when he was thirteen, going on fourteen. When he first started sleeping around. He met a man. He was twenty-one. A really nice guy. He was always buying Niou things and taking care of him. Listening to him when Niou needed to talk. The guy knew how to make Niou feel good in just the right ways. Then, just like that, the man left. It was about a year later. When Niou was about to turn fifteen. The guy said something about Niou getting too old. It took so long for Niou to recover.

_Recover..._

Oh. That's right.

Who was there to help him recover? Yagyuu. Who held him as he cried? Yagyuu. Who never mentioned Niou breaking down to anyone? Yagyuu. Who cared for him unconditionally, with no strings attached? Yagyuu. Who had been his best friend since he was twelve? Yagyuu. Who stayed with him through four years of his life? Holding him, protecting him, laughing with him. Sleepless nights, crazy times. Who was there through it all? Yagyuu.

And who bailed him out of jail that time he was caught drag racing? Yagyuu, of course. Then who was sitting next to him in the jail cell the next time he got busted? Yagyuu. Partners in crime, they were. Always getting into trouble together. Everything from skipping classes to illegal gambling and drag racing.

When Niou wanted to suddenly go to Vegas and hopped on a plane with no warning, Yagyuu had paid twice as much so he could get there faster. By the time Niou got to the magical city, Yagyuu was waiting with a rented car -Which was extremely fast, much to Niou's delight- and a hotel room already booked for the week.

Yagyuu Hiroshi was the most important person to Niou. The person that he loved and cared about.

"Niou," Yagyuu whispered, brushing the white-haired boy's bangs away. "You can trust me. I won't hurt you." He paused and frowned. "Not emotionally, anyway." He smirked a little.

Niou broke into a grin. "I love you, Hiroshi."

Yagyuu blinked in surprise. Suddenly, Niou was wrapped into a gentle hug. A hug so gentle, that it didn't hurt him the slightest.

"It upsets me though," Yagyuu said, pulling away and looking down at Niou's chest. It had cuts, but no scars. "That Fuji was your first sadist."

Niou rolled his eyes. "He doesn't mean anything to me."

Of course, they wouldn't _actually_ have sex until Niou could... function correctly.

"Guys!"

Niou and Yagyuu jumped slightly and turned towards the door.

Yukimura stood in the doorway, hand on his hips, glaring. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Um... slacking off?" Niou tried helpfully.

"Laps. Now. Until you... Die." Yukimura nodded in satisfaction and walked away.

"Well, shit." Niou muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "I can hardly walk, let alone run."

"I'll cover for you. Just chill out here, and... look sick. I have some makeup in my bag, if you need to look paler." Yagyuu smirked.

"Thanks." Niou grinned and sat down gingerly. "I owe you one."

"No you don't." Yagyuu said, walking out the door. When he was out of ear shot, he whispered. "I already have you. What more could I need?"

-

"Yeahgyuu~" Niou said, grabbing his double partner's wrist before he could go into the locker rooms.

"Hm?" Niou looked at him curiously.

"You know, I'm all better now. We could skip practice today and..." He trailed off, smirking.

"And get laps again? No way. Besides, I'm not in the mood." Yagyuu shook his head.

Niou dragged Yagyuu behind the club room and pinned him against the wall. "You say you're not in the mood, yet..." Niou looked down at The Gentlemen's lower region. "Your penis says otherwise."

Yagyuu growled lowly and switched their positions, pushing Niou roughly against the wall. Niou stifled a moan.

"Right here, then?" Yagyuu whispered.

"Yes." Niou murmured. Like he could wait until they got home.

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

"Beg."

"Hiroshi, please! Just fuck me!"

"_Beg._"

"Hiroshi, please, fuck me hard! Right here! It's so reckless. Where anyone could walk by at any minute. It's even more arousing this way!"

Yagyuu smirked. "Did you talk to Fuji this way? Whore." he slapped Niou, none too lightly. Niou moaned quietly.

"Maybe. But I never mentioned that I loved him." Niou whispered.

"Good."

Their clothes were shredded off of them within minutes. Yagyuu left bite marks all over Niou's chest, stomach, and neck. Each one made Niou moan even more. Eventually, Yagyuu had to cover Niou's mouth, or _someone_ would hear them.

Yagyuu pulled Niou from against the wall, forcing him down on his knees. "Suck me, Niou."

Niou obeyed without saying anything, taking Yagyuu all the way in. Niou had no gag reflex. He was able to deep throat without a problem. Yagyuu bit back a moan as Niou worked his magic. The boy must of made quite a few guys happy with that no-gag reflex and those long, magic fingers.

Yagyuu came a bit too quickly for his liking. He pushed Niou to the ground so the boy was lying on his back and Yagyuu positioned himself over him.

"Is this what you did with Fuji?" Yagyuu's voice was a bit of a hiss.

"Fuck Fuji." Niou snapped. "He doesn't matter. I'm here. With you. Right now. Make running laps worth my while."

"If you're even able to run after this." Yagyuu said, plunging right into Niou.

"Oh fuck!" Niou shouted, his back arching greatly.

"You know how I said Fuji Syusuke was Satan's spawn?" Yagyuu hissed, pulling out and ramming back in.

"Ah! Fuck!" Niou shouted.

"Answer me." Yagyuu rammed into him again.

"Christ! Yes! Yes I remember!"

"If he's Satan's spawn..."

_Thrust_

"Jesus Christ!" Niou yelled.

"...Then I'm Satan."

Niou, with the little mind he had left, made mental calculations.

_Fuji... Satan's spawn= Best fuck ever. Yagyuu... Satan= ...Oh. Shit._

Yagyuu continued thrusting with such force, Niou was _sure_ that everyone on the tennis courts would feel the ground shake. Besides that, Niou was positively _screaming_.

"Ah! Fuck! God, yes! Nn! Harder! Oh, God, yes! Hah... Nn.. Mmh..."

"Shut up, Niou, people will hear." Yagyuu hissed.

"Fuck... You, Hiroshi. You're not taking it up the ass."

Yagyuu growled lowly and rammed into Niou, twice as hard as he had before.

Niou's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Yagyuu left more cuts all over him, marking him twice as much as Fuji had.

By the time they collapsed in a tangle of blood, sweat, and limbs, they had both came at least twice.

"Fuck." Niou managed to gasp out.

"I'm not done." Yagyuu said, going down on Niou without warning.

"Nn... Ah... Hah... hah..." Niou stifled his moans with his arm. Yagyuu was scraping him with his teeth, none too gently.

Suddenly, Niou's cell rang in his pants pocket beside him. Yagyuu tried to stop him, but Niou grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" Niou managed to sound normal, until Yagyuu bit the base of his dick. So it sounded more like, "Hell! H-hello?"

"Niou?"

Shit. It was the captain.

"Um, yeah?" Niou was straining to keep his voice normal.

"Where the hell are you?" Yukimura sounded pissed.

"Um... Well, you see..." Niou scrambled to find an explanation.

Yagyuu, though, had other plans. He pushed himself into Niou, slowly and teasingly. Also gently.

"Yukimura Buchou, you se- Whoa!" Niou was taken surprise when Yagyuu was gentle.

"Niou-kun..." Yukimura sounded suspicious.

"A-ah... You see, C-Captain, I-" He stopped mid sentence when Yagyuu pulled out and pushed back in. Gently. Again. "Hah... Nn..."

"Niou, tell Yagyuu to get his dick outta your ass and get the hell over to practice. Now."

_Click._

"He knows." Niou said breathlessly, dropping the phone.

"Who cares."

-

Sanada stared at Yukimura in surprise. "Niou and Yagyuu are..."

"Having sex." Yukimura finished. "And copping out on practice."

"But how do you... know?" Sanada frowned and followed his captain as he walked towards the courts.

"Because they're making the same noises we do."

* * *

**Longer then I planned. Hope you liked~ Four-tousand words exactly! **


End file.
